


The Rut

by YeOldeThotticus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Self-Denial, Smut, join Sonic on a fun new adventure where he learns that he's super into getting choked, we both need years of therapy but let's try screwing each other senseless instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeOldeThotticus/pseuds/YeOldeThotticus
Summary: Shadow receives a designated vacation period from GUN every year at the exact same time, but he can't quite figure out why that is.  This time last year, he became miserably hot and aroused, but that was probably just a strange, one-time thing.  Intending to spend his break holed up in his home and dead to the world, a potent, irresistible scent has interrupted those plans, and the source of that scent suggests something to keep their needs from driving them mad during the next two weeks.After all, it didn't have tomeananything...**You *must* be over 18 to read/interact with this story.**On hold on Ao3, because apparently some of y'all can't read, or see that "18+" warning and go "huh I wonder who that's for"





	The Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR- I’m withholding the rest of this fic from Ao3 and am only sharing it privately for the forseeable future. I am sorry, those of you who are of age and had nothing to do with this. Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter (both are @yeoldethotticus) about it if you're really that passionate, since Ao3 doesn't have a DM system.

As you've probably noticed, this story has been deleted- not entirely, since Ao3 isn't letting me do that, but I've managed to remove the actual parts of the story from here.

It *is* still being written, and is only being shared privately, all because a couple of minors decided to try my patience and brag about going against my wishes. All I ask is that minors don't read my content. It puts me in a very awkward position, as I'm the adult and have to be the responsible one. Don't crawl into my inbox saying it's okay, or how "you know more about sex than your peers" (seriously? just shut the fuck up- no one asked you to comment). Not only is it an ethical issue, it's a legal one as well.

I put so much time into writing for fun and y'all are making this really uncomfortable. Not every space is meant for you, especially not those specifically marked "explicit" and "18+".

Shut up. Go away. You're not supposed to be here. Do not contact me unless you're over eighteen. Y'all are annoying af.

Side note: if an adult says it is okay to joke around about sex with you, a minor, you are being groomed and they are going to hurt you. Do not trust them. Contact the authorities.


End file.
